<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「锤基」超速 by ziyigouzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168333">「锤基」超速</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyigouzi/pseuds/ziyigouzi'>ziyigouzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 锤基 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyigouzi/pseuds/ziyigouzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>锤基（AU）高车速</p><p>爱飙车的贵族锤和交警傲娇基</p><p>把你驾驶证交出来！</p><p>你先让我上一顿再说！🚗🚓🏍</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「锤基」超速</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本文为部分章节，全套在lofter更新，账号恣意</p><p>    正文↓<br/>
美国的环城大道上，一辆骚包的红色法拉利一下子飙出五六米  ，里面的金发男人吹着口哨，紧身背心 勾勒出他健硕的身材 ，人如其车，也是个骚包。<br/>
果然，只要这国有路，就没有不飙车的，谁不喜欢来点刺激的?富人三大爱好 ，飙跑车 ，混夜场，艹美人。<br/>
夜风里充斥着发动机的嗡鸣，thor爽叫着惹得他的女伴激动的拽住他粗壮的胳膊 ，衣服都脱了一半。<br/>
艹，这个不害臊的娘们。<br/>
thor心里暗骂，现在的女人越来越不值钱了，要不是他的基友们都忙于谈情说爱，自己也不用寂寞到找个女人陪！<br/>
他甩开女人攀上来的手，气愤的将车速拉到200迈，果然还是在大马路上开野车爽，地下飙车简直low爆了。<br/>
耀眼的车灯嗖的闪过，路边的交警被他呲起的水花溅了一身浑水，好看的眉毛皱了皱 ，现在的小兔崽子竟然连交警滴流乱转的警示灯都不管不顾。<br/>
看着一身笔挺的警服被浇了个湿淋淋，狼狈的贴在身上，我们漂亮俊俏的Loki警官怒火中烧，他一定要吊销这该死家伙的驾驶证，让他敢乱开车！<br/>
Loki开着警用小摩托抄了条小道，从一片灌木丛中冲出来，狭长的眸子得意的眯了起来  ，让他逮到了！<br/>
打开刺耳的警用喇叭，眼前的红色法拉利停了下来  ，thor金灿灿的脑袋从敞篷车里探出来，唉，没有什么事是票子解决不了的！<br/>
「喏 ，这些钱爷请你喝酒了。」thor头也不屑的抬 ，高傲的挑了挑粗眉，将厚厚一打票子砸在Loki胸口。<br/>
一脸阴云的看着那堆纸币，Loki的脸黑的可以，他一脚踹在thor车门上，竟敢贿赂刑警，这混蛋这是够不要命的。他怕是不知道自己的老子是谁，竟妄想当他的爷爷！<br/>
「我要的是有你名字的驾驶证」尽管嘴上的话好听，但Loki的脚还没有从thor的车门上挪下来。「孙子。」他补充道。<br/>
被人骂了当然不爽，贵公子thor抬起头瞄了眼车外的男人 ，fuck！这一看真是要命！这是哪里来的小交警 ，辣的够可以！因为姿势的缘故 ，thor甚至能看见他警裤<br/>
下圆润的臀线，那巴掌大的小脸真是漂亮的欠操！<br/>
这样还不硬鸡巴他就不是thor odin son！ 他的喉结上下滚动 ，将口水吞回肚里。<br/>
Loki跟普通的交通警察不一样 ，他有一头柔软性感的及肩卷发，精致五官是白皙清秀，劲瘦的腰身上勒了条皮带更显得那修长匀称的大长腿引人犯罪。<br/>
此刻那张迷人的小嘴在说些什么thor才不管 ，他的老二已经硬的发疼！转身拉开副驾驶的门 ，thor一脚把他正在补妆的女伴踹了出去。嘭的摔上门，捞进自己的小警官就跑 ，汽车的尾烟呛得地上的女人直咳嗽  ，天哪！什么鬼？还没约到床上的男人拐着交警跑了?她脸上是大大的问号。<br/>
艹艹艹 ，Loki的脑子里跑过无数只草泥马，他竟然好像被拐了?!陌生男人的手正在揉捏自己的臀瓣，MD你是在揉面吗?!Loki的脚还在车窗外扑腾，修长的手指已经摸上裤袋里手枪，正费力的往外拔，该死，为什么拿不出来?!关键时刻掉链子！<br/>
「别乱摸！」连闯几个红灯，在Loki的一片怒骂中车开到一处僻静的郊外。深吸一口气，thor终于低吼出声，原来Loki警官抓的不是枪而是男人硬邦邦的老二。<br/>
「骚狐狸 ，忍不住了吗？」thor解开安全带，猛地将靠背调到最后，捞起横趴在腿上的人，手上的动作更大胆露骨了。<br/>
「混蛋。」Loki转身给了他一个耳光，笑脸因为刚才摸到的东西已经红了一圈。他羞愤的想要开门下车却被男人捉住双腕压在身下。<br/>
「一会警官就知道我混不混蛋了。」thor舔舔嘴角溢出的血，还真是辣啊，妈的一定要把他吃的服服帖帖。<br/>
一把抽出那系在腰间的皮带，thor绑住了Loki的手 ，野兽般的撕开他身上湿漉漉的警衣 ，这种袭警的施暴感真是爽爆了，白嫩的身子挂着四分五裂的警服真他妈刺激视觉。<br/>
「你！」Loki惊恐的发现自己的胸膛已经暴露在微凉的空气里 ，这可是敞篷车！这个金毛犬怕不是疯了?! 警裤勾勒出的完美翘臀被狠狠揉捏  ，看着thor上扬的嘴角，手感可想而知。三下五除二的剥掉尤物的裤子 ，thor用Loki的内裤塞住了那恼人的小嘴。<br/>
「唔！」Loki在大手抚上自己胸上的两点时终于忍不住的叫了出来。他又不是女人有什么好玩的！男人又不能做！<br/>
似是察觉到他的疑问 ，thor粗指移到Loki股间紧闭的菊穴 ，暖魅的揉着。不可能，骗人的 ，哪里又紧又涩根本进不去！会玩坏的！Loki手脚并用的往前爬却被thor一把拉回了原点。<br/>
「警官可要乖乖的，不然我可不保证会发生什么……」听着他的唔咽，thor真想让他赶紧高潮浪叫。妈的 太诱人了。他开始在车里翻找能用来润滑的东西。嗯?一瓶红酒?那女人带来的?thor有些兴奋的看着他发现的活宝 ，借着起瓶器打开了它。<br/>
吹着口哨，thor将瓶子里的液体半数倒在Loki身上 ，放下酒瓶，借着酒水的润滑他撸起了Loki的分身。<br/>
「唔嗯！唔！」巨大的刺激让Loki扬起脖子，浑身滚烫的像落了热汤里一样。<br/>
疑惑的看着人的反应，thor狐疑的挠了挠后脑勺 ，这酒难道有问题?算了，不管了操人最重要。他简单的在Loki身上揩了点红酒借着它的润滑thor从穴口探了进去，又紧又热，爽炸了！匆匆的扩张了几下，小穴竟然沽滋沽滋的流出水来。<br/>
「嗯嗯……」诱人的脸上染上酡红，Loki把头埋进座里装鸵鸟，妈的羞死人了。<br/>
「警官，既然你扣下了我的车那我来开你好不好?」thor叼起Loki因为药物而变得硬挺的奶头，用力的允吸着，大手则塞了一个冰凉的东西到人的体内 。<br/>
「呜呜呜……」Loki惊得挤出了泪花，小穴本能的排斥插进来的硬物，那是一把车钥匙！<br/>
thor捏住钥匙外面的一小节轻轻转动，有棱角的东西划过Loki的媚肉，他前面竟敏感的射出水来，药效已经起作用了。thor松开奶头，出血的小家伙可怜兮兮的颤动着。<br/>
「您这车让我开吗？」thor拔出Loki口中的内裤，看着他迷离的媚眼，心里向那个女人道了一万个谢，要不是她的药酒，自己怎么能这么快泡到如此香烟的警官呢？美人陪香车，这日子不能更快活了，等他泡到手再和他那几个好基友得瑟得瑟！<br/>
「开，开吧，帮帮我……」他下体的水泛滥起来，肠道里痒的闹命，需要人深深的捅一捅才行。<br/>
「来来来，我的警官大人，这里有一把上膛的手枪，不知道您能不能绞的下~」thor退下自己的裤子，一杆长枪漏了出来。啊，好大……Loki顿时有些嗓子发干。<br/>
「帮我舔舔我就艹你」thor将龟头顶在他脸上，雄性的气息让Loki难耐的喘息，他努力在药效下找一丝清明。<br/>
「滚开，你知道我爸是！」小嘴的话还没说完thor就将剩下的酒灌入人的嘴里。<br/>
「啊啊唔唔！！」被逼着咽下一口口药酒Loki拒绝的话全被盖在水下。「咳咳！你！」口中的瓶子才被拔出，Loki就惊觉的发现那酒瓶竟来到了自己的后穴！<br/>
「不！不！啊！」他被thor倒提起来，瓶子里的东西咕嘟咕嘟的灌入他的肠子，「好胀！好胀啊！唔唔！」thor的手指插进Loki的喉咙抠挖着，双重的刺激让警官颤颤巍巍的射出水来，药效已经完全俘获他的心神。<br/>
「来，警官，舔不舔?」thor一手抱着Loki的腰让他保持着倒立的姿势，胯下的巨物已经拍在Loki通红的小脸上。<br/>
好空虚，好想要……<br/>
他迷醉的伸出艳红的小舌，舔了舔小thor的顶端，却换来人的大力顶入。<br/>
「唔唔！」艰难的吞吐着男人的炙热，他的喉咙都要被干穿了!<br/>
「开车要先加油，您说对不对?」thor低吼着将滚烫的东西射进Loki的嘴巴里，这是他给爱车的机油。<br/>
「啊！哈~」Loki艰难的趴在车座上喘息，漂亮的小脸上都是某人的浓精。药物使得他浑身酥软，像猫一样淫叫着。<br/>
「我要开车了哦~」thor顶住他湿答答黏糊糊的小穴，那里正不住的往外吐着酒水，只听见噗叽一声，thor已经挂上了档。<br/>
「啊啊啊！好大!要坏了!」快感和痛觉混淆在一起，Loki都不知道自己在说什么，他只是本能的说出心里所想。<br/>
「不要紧，你的性能好的很，200迈没问题！」thor满意的听着他的香车发出嗡鸣，九浅一深的律动起来。软湿的肠肉缠了上来，紧紧的裹住他的阳具，艹，真紧，这个车他能开一辈子!<br/>
抓住Loki的阴茎，thor抽插的更猛烈，粉红色的肠肉甚至有些外翻，Loki的下体一片狼藉。<br/>
「宝贝儿，我的车技怎么样？！」thor看着他迷人的后背，下身又涨大了一圈，狠狠的往里捣着。<br/>
「呜，啊！唔……你超速了，不行，不行，太快了！」两人的连接处已是翻出了白沫。Loki觉得自己要到极限了。<br/>
「警官，我可是尊纪守法的好人。」既然他的香车不诚实，那thor不介意让他吃些苦头，他缓缓的把巨物拔出来再Loki的穴口画着圈圈，像是很纠结的样子。<br/>
「不！啊嗯，別抽出去！」thor的离开让Loki空虚的难受，后门像不住的流出爱水来。<br/>
「不行，警官，我可不能超速~」thor耸耸肩，解开了束缚Loki手腕的皮带。「开开我的车都漏油了，警官不应该帮我修修吗？」他带着Loki的手指来的溢水的小穴，示意他自己扣扣。<br/>
「啊嗯！嗯！」饥渴的厉害，Loki竟真的手淫起来，门户大开，那香艳的场景让thor差点呲出两道鼻血，妈的，没鸡巴的都能看硬了！一把将Loki翻了个身，面对面的看着他自慰。<br/>
花穴已经完全湿透了，随着手指的进出带出水来，私处和大腿内侧一塌糊涂！<br/>
「嗯唔，快进来，这里不限速！」四根细长的手指已经起不了太大的作用，他的穴心痒极了却够不到！<br/>
「警官，你想让我干什么？」<br/>
「艹我啊！快点！你是不行吗？！」Loki将屁股贴近他的欲望，想让他干他。<br/>
thor愤怒的挑起眉尾，哪个男人乐意被骂不行?这是人格问题！用力捅进销魂入骨的肠道，不给人喘息的机会，thor一下子直奔主题 。「你下面好湿，要开游艇吗长官?」<br/>
「啊啊！好，唔！好快！要死了！」Loki被他插的一句话也说不完整，双腿大大张开迎合着人的冲撞 ，残破的呻吟从车窗里飘出去老远。<br/>
「妈的，骚货。」抱起Loki的腰身，thor几近残忍的上下顶动，噗呲噗呲的水声四溢，鼓鼓的囊袋拍打着Loki的翘臀，使得白皙的臀部都要抖出花来。<br/>
「啊嗯！啊嗯！好厉害，嗯嗯！」被抓住腰起起落落，Loki都不知道自己在说些什么。<br/>
「宝贝，你叫什么名字？」thor啃咬着那消瘦的锁骨，嗯，混着酒味，真是不错！<br/>
「L！Loki！啊，嗯！混蛋，开车要专心！」被人突然卸力撞到深处，Loki刚射过的前端又喷出一股熱液。<br/>
「哟~潮吹了?Loki怎么不等等我呢?」被他高潮时的紧缩差点剿出械来，thor拍拍他的臀壁。「别夹太紧了，都是你。」<br/>
「哈，好，好变态……」看着自己浇湿了的真皮座椅，Loki捂住自己的眼睛，口水却随着呻吟从嘴角流下来。<br/>
「您不是要吊销我的驾驶证吗？嗯?」恶意的加快了顶弄，thor朝着刚高潮完的肉壁猛攻，不小心划过一个凸起，Loki的叫声抛出一道弧，扬起的脑袋露出动人曲线，胸前被咬的通红的奶头战栗着，前列腺猛缩，颤巍巍的小家伙又吐出水来。<br/>
「说啊！你要吊销谁的制证?嗯?」发现了Loki的骚点，thor击中火力猛攻那里，薄薄的肚皮上都能看到里面巨物的形状，Loki幽绿的水眸泛着爱心，他被干的失了声！<br/>
「说不说！骚狐狸！不说这车我就不开了！」肉棒艹的屁眼汁水横流，thor的下体像洗了澡一样濕。<br/>
「我不敢了！不要停啊啊！这车只让你开！使劲开！嗯嗯！好深，好刺激！」穴肉越操越紧，水也越来越多，Loki叫的像一只发情的雌兽，紧咬着thor的巨大不放。<br/>
「妈的，这话真顺耳！」thor将他压在身下，扯掉他身上碍事的布片，一边啃噬Loki的浪骨 一边大力草干，下面的人已经被他玩的分不清东西南北，这辆车不知道要飙到什么时候？<br/>
thor吻上Loki的唇，霸道的舌头卷住小舌缠绵，激的Loki一阵缺氧，餍足的舔了舔唇角，thor射在Loki体内。<br/>
「唔嗯！」浊液烫的loki挺起小腹 ，分开的大腿在thor离开后也没能阖上，小洞一收一合的吐着混有红酒的白浊，事后的警官软的像个女人一样！<br/>
「你看，油都漏出来了~」感叹着这淫荡至极的吐精画面，thor拿起滚落到座底的酒瓶塞，将这块软木塞到Loki的花穴里，堵住了水流。<br/>
「嗯……嗯」Loki颤抖的手指按压着自己的肚腹，里面涨的很！「不要！拿出去！」惊叫着想把红肿的穴口里的东西拔出去，Loki警官却被狠狠的打了下屁股，吓得他不敢再有动作。<br/>
「Loki乖，把主人舔干净了，我带你去找小摩托好不好?」thor威胁的掐住Loki的下身，指尖在铃口划了一下 。<br/>
「嗯嗯」想着自己终于可以离开了，Loki急喘着俯下身，含住了刚刚差点捅死自己的巨物。<br/>
thor低笑着揉了揉他的头，转动汽车开关，红色的法拉利嗖的冲出黑暗，向Loki的小摩托驶去。<br/>
急着舔干净棒子的人哪知道这场调教还远远没有结束……<br/>
…………………………………………………………………………<br/>
「唔嗯！嗯!」毫无技巧的吞吐着thor的巨物，Loki被嘴里越来越大大东西下的睁圆了眼睛，他本能的想要把嘴里的东西吐出来却被人按住后脑勺大力草干起来。<br/>
「嗯!嗯！」被巨大的鸡巴操的说不出话来，Loki只能无助的接受他的侵犯，嘴边的声音难以克制的泄露出来。<br/>
在Loki被玩的失神的时候，thor已经将车停在他的警用摩托旁。他的跑车已经脏兮兮的了，作为一个强迫症患者，thor表示不能让美丽的东西处在一片凌乱中，于是他反手捞出副驾驶座下的风衣，套在Loki身上，然后坏笑着将他从车里抱了出来。<br/>
「哈啊~」姿势的改变让他下意识的收紧臀肉，可这却吸的那插在穴口的软木滋溜一下滑了进去。<br/>
「先别浪了!」thor用胳膊擦了擦车座，分开Loki的腿让他跨坐在车椅上 ，黑色的车身衬得那粉白的躯体越发勾人了，thor本没有想在摩托车上再要他一次，可此情此景让他立刻改变了主意，精虫上脑!<br/>
光着屁股坐在冰凉的皮车座上，Loki被刺激的浑身打颤，当他终于暖热了身下的冷物时 ，thor已经坐到了他的身后，硬挺滚烫的东西正摩擦着他的臀缝。<br/>
「不，不要，你如果敢在这里做，我一定饶不……嗯！」粗大的手指分开他的臀瓣插了进去，推的那软木塞越发深入。<br/>
「別妨碍我开车啊，警官，」thor腾出另一只手抓住车把，脚下一个回蹬就卸掉了刹车棍，该死的，刹什么车 ，他开的正起劲呢！<br/>
拧动油门，警车飞似的掠了出去。<br/>
thor选了一条僻静的乡土小道，毕竟他的宝贝只有他自己能看!<br/>
「Loki，抓紧方向啊？」将Loki的手放在车把上，thor随即松了手。猛地方向一转，Loki吓得赶紧扶住车把让它走直道。<br/>
可没等他缓过神来，thor已是开始玩弄他疲软的前身，另一只手则玩弄起了冲血的乳粒。<br/>
「啊嗯，嗯，别，别弄，我没力了。」Loki失力的趴在摩托车的引擎盖上，臀部下意识的翘起，这姿势整合某人心意。thor抽出里面的软塞，直接将自己的家伙从后面顶入。双手则禁锢着Loki的腰拼命的将他往自己的硬物上撞。<br/>
「啊，拔出来！」Loki无意识的转动了把手，车速立马飙到了最快。坑坑洼洼的土地让车身剧烈的上下颠簸，这使得thor的巨大不断的抽出挺入。<br/>
「那里，呼，嗯啊!」声音变得高挑粘腻，thor知道干对地方了，他不再箍着人的白蛇腰，转而接替了车把的位置。<br/>
车速慢了下来，Loki却觉得寂寞，此刻药劲正猛，他神志不清的趴在车上，自己摆动着屁股，用里面的硬物草干自己「不够，我做不到。」他无法找到自己最爽的花心，只能哭着脸向thor求助。<br/>
fuck!thor被他看的神魂颠倒，暗骂一句，他双腿一撑地，捞起自己的狐媚子，胯下的摩托车就脱身钻了出去狠狠的撞在一旁的树上。<br/>
「小妖精你记住了，我叫thor。」他将Loki身上的风衣铺在一旁的绣球花丛上，迫不及待的按着人干了起来。架起Loki的一条腿，thor拼命的往里挤，每一下都精准的撞在Loki的要紧点上。<br/>
「thor，thor!啊啊！要坏了!好撑!嗯啊!」Loki的腰被折叠成一个可怕的角度 ，他竟然连精也没射就昏死过去。<br/>
昏了又被干醒，醒了又被干昏，Loki的意识浮浮沉沉，他都快忘了自己是谁。<br/>
天已经蒙蒙亮了，thor这才不舍的射在Loki腹里。晨光下，红肿的小穴不住的往外流着爱水，Loki雪白的身上到处都是斑驳的吻痕咬痕掐痕，樱红的乳头还冒着血滴，长长的黑色卷发糜乱的贴在他的脸上一副饱受蹂躏的样子。<br/>
thor从风衣口袋里掏出纸巾，红着脸擦拭着Loki腹上，脸上，到处都是的白浊。<br/>
「thor ，我一定要杀了你……」这是Loki警官当机前的最后一句……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>